just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
We R Who We R
We R Who We R" by Ke$ha is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 for all consoles. Dancer The dancer has blonde hair put up high, a grey headband, a black and purple patent tank top, dark blue patent leggings with holes and purple patent straps, blue belts, and black high heel boots. At the part where the line "DJ turn it up" starts, her hair turns blue, the headband turns yellow, all the purple patent turns to teal glitter, and the leggings and boots switch colors. It changes back to what it was when the chorus comes back. Background The background is a brick tunnel with moving lights, similar to the video. It changes colors. It's usually blue, purple, and pink with smoke in the exit of the tunnel and the lights are blue and pink. At the chorus the tunnel changes to gold, with fire in the exit of the tunnel, and at some parts a huge amount of female silhouetted people dancing. The lights are green, pink, and yellow. When the outfit changes colors, the tunnel is dark blue, with some lights that wrap around the tunnel, which change from green to blue to red. There's also green line lights at the last half of the dark tunnel part. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Move 1: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. This is done during the line "I'm so sick of being serious". Gold Move 2: 'Quickly throw your right hand up. Your right hand should remain straight. WRWWRGM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 WRWWRGM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''We R Who We R ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Bailando '(Let's Rock!) * Fly in the Freedom Captions ''We R Who We R ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Don't Move * Futuristic Cross * I'm The Future Trivia *The style of the choreography resembles the one in the music video for the song. *The words "Sexy-fied," "D*mn," "S**t," and "Hitting" are all censored. However the "fied" of "sexy-fied" can still be heard. ** This is because the word Ubisoft wanted to censor was "sex", not "sexified". ** "S**t" can be briefly be heard. *At about 2:48 the coach appears to have armpit hair, but it's only an error. *The dancer resembles Soozie, one of the enemies from the game Streets of Rage. **The category added is the "SEGA" section, because It's is only her hair. * She looks similar also to So What and Cheerleaders Boot Camp, except for the different hair colour. * This is the first and only Ke$ha song on Just Dance 2014 that is a Solo routine. * This is the second Ke$ha song in the series, after TiK ToK from Just Dance 2. Gallery werwhowerbkg.png|Background werwhowerjustdance4.jpg wrwwr.png werwhowerbkg2.png WRWWR2014.png|We R Who We R on Just Dance 2014 WE R NO GUI.png werwhowerdlc.jpg|We R Who We R We R Who We R Glitch.jpg|Armpit glitch in We R Who We R 2014-04-22 01.14.25.jpg|The comparison of We R Who We R with Soozie We R Who We R Avatar.jpg|Avatar We are who we are.png Tonight we're going hard.png DJ.png Videos File:Ke$ha - We R Who We R File:Just Dance 4 - We R Who We R - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 4 We R Who We R, Ke$ha (DLC avril)5* Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:SEGA